The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of W801 and V514. W801 is a Deep Red flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. W801 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. V514 is a Scarlet flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. V514 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither W801 or V514 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1995 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.